mariofandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The RPG Gamer/Top 25 Best Mario Games
These are my 25 most loved Mario games don't get upset if your favourite game isn't on here if this list expanded out more games would've made it on. Spinoffs aren't on here and will be on a seperate list. Games 25. Mario Party DS: (Pretty good game, Toadette's Music Room was fun!) 24. Mario Party Island Tour: (Bowser Jr. is playable (unexpectedly) I like the boards and characters as well as the items and such.) 23. Super Mario 3D Land: (I like the levels, as well as the special ones. This is 3D Mario NSMB style.) 22. Paper Mario Color Splash: (I like the art style and the enemies and the level design as well as the whole paint feature.) 21. Super Mario Bros.: (The game that started the legacy of Mario how can I not like it.) 20. Super Mario 3D World: (This game is basically add-on content of Super Mario 3D Land and the levels are much more spectacular.) 19. Mario & Luigi Partners In Time, Bowser's Inside Story and Paper Jam (tied): (These games are some outstanding RPGs Partners in Time was excellent and fun, I enjoyed the game and stuff same as with the other two.) 18. Mario Kart 7: (The game may not have any fan favourites but it introduces Gliding and has some good courses.) 17. Mario Kart 8: (This game is an improved version of Mario Kart 7 but still no fan favourites such as Dry Bones, Bowser Jr., Birdo, Diddy Kong, etc.) 16. Mario Party 9: (This new style of Mario Party is awesome snagging Mini Stars and fun mini games.) 15. Mario Kart DS: (The graphic may not be good but the characters (like R.O.B.), introduction of retro courses, mission mode, and single battle mode make up for it.) 14. Super Mario Sunshine: (The introduction to the Double Dash!! era. How do you expect me to hate on this game. I love the areas as well as the new characters they're much better than the obscure ones found in... certain games.) 13. New Super Mario Bros. U: (I enjoyed the game a lot. I mean sure it lacks new features but it makes up with the levels and secrets and stuff.) 12. New Super Luigi U: (This game is really good, it was the perfect way to represent the Year Of Luigi #2013.) 11. New Super Mario Bros. 2 (Gold everywhere! I just enjoy replaying games like this.) 10. Super Mario World: (How can anyone hate this game. I really enjoy the levels and enemies and such.) 9. Super Mario 64: (The first 3D Mario game. So many secrets and stuff.) 8. New Super Mario Bros. DS and Wii alonside Super Mario Maker and SMB3 (tied): (These platformers are my favourites. The first two, has such good levels, in the third you can make your own levels and the last is a good ol' classic game.) 7. Super Mario 64 DS: (More playable characters, More secrets, More levels, More Stars, More content, This is so not a remake. Anyone who calls it that is being very insulting to a great game like this.) 6. Mario Kart 8 Deluxe: (Mario Kart 8 on Switch brings back fan favourite characters, courses, modes, and so much more.) 5. Mario Kart Wii: (This is the greatest single-Mario Kart game with the introduction of Bikes, and characters such as Bowser Jr., Dry Bones, Good courses, Amazing music, The SMG4 version, etc.) 4. Super Mario Galaxy: (Wonderful music, excellent gameplay, outstanding levels and characters, stars, and secrets. I love this game.) 3. Paper Mario Sticker Star: (The best Paper Mario game. I love the art style/graphics, the plot, I also love how the enemies were redesigned and look more normal, I like the levels and how you can play the game/levels in any order you like, I also like beating enemies with Sticker power, as well as the removal of the weird characters. etc.) 2. Super Mario Galaxy 2: (The greatest platforming game and an upgraded version of SMG1. All the qualities of the first game X100. Oh and the SMG4 version is AWESOME!) 1. Mario Kart Double Dash!! (BEST!!): (The best Mario game of all time. Great playable characters, courses, items, and everything about this game is undoubtedly awesome. This game is without any doubt the best game ever. Check my comment on the game's article for more info.) Category:Blog posts